


Interruptions

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Sam have a hot make out session in the living room of the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

A chill ran down your back as he ran his fingers through your hair. You heard him chuckle and you smiled, your eyes shut. "What?" you asked in an amused tone.

"Nothing," he responded, again running his fingers through your tousled locks. You shivered, a small sound of pleasure escaping your lips. You felt yourself blush as he chuckled again. He tugged lightly on your hair and you sighed, your hands shooting up to meet his.

"Sam..." you said, opening your eyes and looking up at him from his lap. He was grinning cheekily. His fingers still entangled in your hair, he tugged again, receiving a small moan from you. You were blushing as you sat up and moved to straddle his lap. "You know how I feel about my hair," you said in a low voice, your lips at his ear.

"I do," he responded, his hand coming up your back and grabbing the hair at your nape. You groaned aloud, your head thrown back slightly. You couldn't help the smile that graced your lips as his mouth met with the soft flesh of your neck. You hummed in pleasure at the sensation and found your fingers winding themselves through his massive mane.

"I know how you feel about yours, too," you said in a sultry voice, tugging a bit harshly on his. He gasped, both surprised and aroused, the grin he wore spreading wider. You leaned forward and kissed his lips, grinding onto his lap. His hands left your hair to traveled down your back, resting on your hips. While one hand was fisted in his hair, the other moved to his chest as you kissed him with zeal. You bit his bottom lip gently, inducing a soft moan from him. He wrapped his arms around you and flipped you around so that he was now atop you. His lips moved down your neck to your collarbone as he pulled your t-shirt aside to get better access. You moaned in approval, your hands still firmly laced in his hair. A sharp cough from the other side of the living room caused the two of you to stop. Glancing over, you saw Dean leaning against the wall, a grinning smugly.

"Heya kids," he said, his voice just as smug as his expression. Sam moved off of you and sat down on the couch. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Hi Dean," you said, glaring at him. He gave you two a wink before scampering off. You sighed loudly and laid your head back on the couch. Sam smiled sheepishly at you and started to laugh. You joined him, a stupid smile on your face. "Wow."

"Yeah." You sat there for a bit before leaning over and giving Sam a sweet kiss to the lips.

"Next time, let's do this where he can't see us. Okay?"

"Okay," he said with his signature smile, making your heart melt.

 


End file.
